Salvarlos a todos
by JennyloveSessho
Summary: Kakeru no era el unico al que debian salvar. (ONESHOT) [2017 EDITADO/CORREGIDO]


Hola! este es un Oneshot cortito, simplemente quise darle otro fin al Shojo de Orange, tambien es para probar otros terrenos que no sean Inuyasha jeje. Espero que les guste! [EDITADO: he editado partes que con tenian contexto pues lo escribi de madrugada y sin corregir]

* * *

En el verano que Kakeru tenia 18 años, Suwa y Hagita estaban en casa del jugador de futbol viendo programas de television comicos que le gustaban a Hagita. Kakeru no había podido ir porque tenía que ayudar a su abuela y las chicas... ¡otra vez fueron de compras!

Como estaban solos podian relajarse en la sala de estar tomando refrescos y comiendo snacks. Aunque ambos hubieran preferido unos deliciosos panes del padre de Azu.

El programa de Tv consistia en pequeños monologos o chistes faciles, ahora mostraba a un hombre en medio del escenario iluminado por un unico foco, entre chiste y chiste daba sorbos a un vaso de agua mientras se calmaban las risas.

-¿Porque se suicidó el libro de matematicas? ¡Porque tenia muchos problemas! -En la pantalla se oia el sonido de las risas forzadas pero a ellos no les hizo gracia. Aun despues de un año y medio seguian tensos con el tema y vivian pendientes de que a Kakeru no le faltara una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Suwa. -Lo llamó su amigo, atrayendo su atención. -Deberias decirle a Naho. -Hagita permanecia serio aun cuando el pelinaranja preparó una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Sobre que...? -Lo sabia. Pero no queria tocar el tema. Su amigo lo miró varios segundos con el rostro serio. -Nunca. -Contestó en un suspiro. -Ella es feliz asi. El es feliz asi. No necesito mas.

-No es justo para ti. -Habia dias que Suwa tambien pensaba lo mismo, que el tambien merecia ser feliz, que por sus actos ese pequeñin de la foto nunca nacería. Su "yo" del futuro nunca le dijo el nombre pero el lo llamaba Satoshi. Era el nombre que Naho decia que le pondría a su primer hijo. Aunque por los remordimientos que sus "yo" futuros cargaban estaba seguro que el pequeño se llamaria Kakeru, pero nunca lo sabría.

-Esta bien Hagita, es mi decisión. -Suwa se levantó para llevar los vasos sucios a la cocina. Cuando salió, Hagita miró al infinito pensando en su amigo. ¿El seria capaz de sacrificarse por la felicidad de Azu? Probablemente. Dirigió su vista hacia la mochila de Suwa que estaba tirada en un rincon, de un bolsillo sobresalia una foto con los bordes desgastados, quizas de tocarla demasiadas veces. Le dio igual la intimidad o la privacidad de su amigo, tomó la foto con cuidado y la observó. Tardó un rato en reconocerlos, eran ellos. Un poco mas mayores y con otros peinados pero ahí estaban Suwa, Naho y... Una pequeña lagrima se escapó de sus ojos al ver lo que cargaban sus amigos en brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naho estaba tirada en su cama, agotada. Las chicas eran incansables. Por enesima vez habian ido de compras y habian comprando todas el mismo modelo, uno que ella nunca llevaria en publico, desde luego. Notó la vibración de su telefono en la mesita de noche, se apresuró a leerlo.

DE: KAKERU.

PARA: NAHO.

 _¿Ya volvieron? ¿Que tal las compras?_

 _¡Enseñamelo! :P_

Naho no pudo evitar la sonrisa de su rostro. No estaban saliendo pues ella comprendió que no era amor lo que sentia por el, tras la tension de lo sucedido y tras meses forzando a que todo saliera bien con él no necesitaba cuidarlo desde el punto de vista amoroso. Serian amigos, los mejores amigos. Ella siempre estaria ahi para el, a cualquier hora. Como ya sucedió, cuando la había llamado de repente de noche hiperventilando y diciendo que se ahogaba. Ella habia pasado varias horas al telefono con él recordandole que tenia que vivir. Que era necesario vivo.

PARA: KAKERU

DE: NAHO.

 _¡Estoy agotada! __

 _Pd: ¡Pervertido! ¬_¬_

-¡Naho ha venido Hagita! -La voz de su madre llegó a traves de la puerta. Aunque Naho y Hagita eran amigos podrian decir que ellos no coincidian a solas a menudo, por eso abrió la puerta con curiosidad e incertidumbre.

-Hola Hagita. -La chica le recibió con una gran sonrisa, vio que el estaba tenso. -¿Pasa algo?.

-Naho, tenemos que hablar. -Podia ver como se mordia el labio nervioso.

-Pasa. -Le abrió la puerta al completa dejandolo entrar a la casa.

Naho estaba sentada en el borde de la cama observando como Hagita daba vueltas en circulos por la habitación hablando incongruencias y lanzando maldiciones en voz baja.

-Hagita... ¿estas bien?

-Si. -Paró en seco y la miro serio. -Debes saber algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia rato que Hagita se habia marchado y aunque ya era de noche, a Naho no le importó salir de la casa y correr hacia casa de Suwa. La noche era fresca y al fin la pesadez de su corazon se estaba liberando. Habian cambiado tanto el futuro que temía haber cambiado eso.

 _[Mi querida yo de 16 años, debo advertirte. Quizas cambies tanto el futuro que pierdas algo importante._

 _Me gustaria que salvaras a otra persona, a una que aun no ha nacido._

 _Puede que sea algo egoista pedirtelo porque probablemnte estes junto a Kakeru (si todo sale bien) pero eso quiere decir que mi bebe ya no nacerá. ]_

¿Cuantas veces habia leido esa carta? ¿Cuantas veces habia visto la foto de ella y Suwa en el parque viendo las flores de cerezo con ese rubito en brazos de Suwa? Nunca le dijo nada a Suwa. ¿Como le decia que en el futuro estaban casados y tenian un hijo? Si a el no le gustaba ella, ¿no? Pero la visita de Hagita disipó todas sus dudas.

Temblaba frente a la casa de Suwa, pero no le temblaron los dedos cuando tecleó el mensaje.

PARA: SUWA.

DE: NAHO.

 _Sal a la calle. No quiero despertar a nadie._

A los pocos minutos, un Suwa en pantalon corto y una camiseta puesta del reves abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¿Que pasa? -Preguntaba alarmado. Naho no solia salir de noche y menos a su casa. -¿Estas bien?

-Si, si. -Mientras corria de camino alli se le habian ocurrido miles de frases, ahora estaba en blanco. Lo unico que se le ocurrió fue enseñarle su foto. La expresión de Suwa cambió totalmente.

Al principio Suwa creyó que era la foto que él tenia pero el escenario era distinto y en este el llevaba al bebe.

-¿Como...? ¿Porque...? -Estaba apoyado contra la valla sosteniendo la foto, ver otra foto lo hacia mas real. Su hijo. De el y de Naho.

-¿Creias que mi "yo" futura no lucharia por su marido y su hijo? -Naho era tan sensible, varias lagrimas asomaban mientras se mordia con fuerza el labio.

-Espera. -Lo vió entrar a la casa, haciendo demasiado ruido para la hora que era. Pronto regresó con una carta y con un pañuelo. Le tendió ambos a ella.

 _[En año nuevo me declaré a Naho y dijo que si._

 _En febrero murió Kakeru, y eso la devastó, durante meses la veras muerta en vida, echandose la culpa de su muerte, porque ellos discutieron._

 _Tardó demasiado tiempo en volver a sonreir. Salvala, salva su sonrisa._

 _Si Kakeru vive, apuestalo todo por ellos. No te confieses. Sé un buen amigo.]_

Naho alzó la vista y vió como Suwa lloraba mirando la foto.

-Satoshi. -Naho sostuvo la mano de Suwa que temblaba por el llanto. -Se supone que nacerá dentro de mucho pero, ¿Lo llamamos Satoshi? -Ante toda respuesta el gigante de Suwa la tomó en brazos y dieron vueltas regalandose besos entre risas. Despues de todo los salvaron a todos.

FIN.

Es cortito pero lo tenia en la cabeza y necesitaba sacarlo. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
